Telaga di Matamu
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Aku tak mau menebar harapan kosong, aku takut tak dapat memenuhinya. Namun jika terus kuurungkan keinginanku, akankah aku sempat mengutarakannya? Akankah sempat semua ini meraihmu? — BVF Dedication Entangled, didedikasikan untuk Nagisa Yoriko. RnR?


_Ohisashiburidesu_! Hohoho, daku kangen sekali memublikasikan fanfiksi, apalagi di FBI. Apalagi daku belum publikasi sama sekali untuk BVF II. #lho Semoga kali ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya. :) Cerita ini mendapat inspirasi dari cerita milik Kak Nagisa Yoriko yang berjudul 'Alunan Salju' (yang sebenarnya dibuat untuk Kak Oliv), banyak bagian yang memang saya karang dan tambah-tambahi sendiri karena tidak ada di cerita aslinya, jadi boleh kalau mau baca cerita Kak Yori dulu biar tambah jelas. Boleh dibilang cerita ini adalah fanfiksi dari fanfiksi milik kak Yori—meta-fanfiksi! #eaaa Dan walau cerita dan puisinya tidak sempurna sekali—saya ga tau bahkan bagus atau ga—semoga Kak Yori berkenan dengan cerita milik saya—amin.

Selamat membaca!

_AU, UlquiHime, IshiHime, kemungkinan tidak terlalu mendekati in-chara, penulis masih belajar #warningpenting (?)_

* * *

><p><span>Telaga di Matamu<span>

Catatan: Paragraf rata tengah = 'En Zee En Zee Alleen', kalimat cetak miring = Puisi

Bleach milik Kubo Tite

En Zee, En Zee Alleen milik Max Havelaar

Alunan Salju milik Nagisa Yoriko

Meta-fanfiksi pendek ini milik saya, dihadiahkan untuk nama yang tersebut di atas ...

* * *

><p><em>Nanti, kalau sudah waktunya,<em>

_Nanti, kalau tak ada aral melintang,_

_Pasti akan kutepati permintaanmu._

_Bencilah aku—katakanlah aku egois,_

_Lebih egois mana dengan janji-janji kosong itu?_

_Berdoalah supaya ketika waktunya tiba, aku masih punya kekuatan untuk meraihmu..._

* * *

><p>Clek.<p>

"Aku pulang," kataku sambil membuka pintu. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku melirik arlojiku. Sudah hampir setengah dua belas rupanya, tidak heran suasana sepi dan agak gelap.

"Yo, Ulqui," seru seseorang yang melompat dari balik sofa. Ggio, adikku yang kukira sudah terlelap. "Besok ada ulangan, temani aku belajar, ya! Habis kalau minta diajari Ulqui jadi mudah, sih," ia tersenyum lebar. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Serta merta ia menarikku ke ruang belajarnya, kemudian ia meraih beberapa carik kertas dan buku-bukunya. Aku biarkan ia larut dalam dunianya.

Musik mengalun dari _tape recorder_ menjadi latar malam ini. Sambil menyandarkan punggungku di dinding, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Ggio, aku mengambil amplop coklat dari tasku, kemudian membukanya diam-diam. Selembar, dua lembar, tiga lembar, dan seterusnya, aku menghitung satu persatu lembaran uang beserta jumlah nominalnya. Seratus Yen, tidak buruk juga gajiku.

"Ulqui?"

Aku buru-buru memasukkan amplop itu kembali ke tasku. Beruntung ketika memanggilku, Ggio sedikitpun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari bukunya. "Ada apa?" sahutku.

"Ajarkan aku soal yang ini—mengapa ada '_nani_' bukannya '_e_' di sini?"

Dahiku berkerut tipis, kemudian perlahan kerutan itu menipis. "Dua kalimat ini saling berhubungan, kemudian kata yang ini digunakan untuk pengucapan biasa," jelasku singkat. Ia mengangguk mengerti.

Aku bersandar kembali pada dinding, perlahan-lahan merosot hingga aku berakhir pada posisi duduk bersandar. Suara biola mengalun pelan dari _tape recorder_. _Andante_—tiba-tiba aku teringat seseorang berambut oranye panjang. Orihime Inoue, teman wanitaku yang belakangan ini memiliki hubungan denganku.

Teringatlah aku dengan kepribadiannya yang optimistik, senyum cerianya, suaranya, mimpi-mimpinya ...

Mimpi Orihime. Ah, aku ingat mengapa aku pulang selarut ini.

Hime pernah bercerita, tentang impiannya bersama biolanya, tentang impiannya dengan salju pertamanya suatu hari di Belanda. Tapi Belanda itu jauh sekali dari Jepang—entah kapan terakhir aku pergi ke sana. Seandainya ia meminta Spanyol atau Meksiko, aku bisa saja membawanya ke rumah orangtuaku.

Hime, seharusnya dia tahu mengapa aku melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku tidak akan minta kiriman uang sebanyak itu pada orangtuaku yang tinggal jauh—aku tahu aku _tidak akan pernah _mengaku akan kukemanakan uang itu—tentu aku tidak mau harus mengaku akan berwisata dengan anak gadis orang ke negeri yang jauh. Seperti aku tidak punya tanggungan hidup esok pagi saja. Pemborosan seperti itu bisa jadi memberatkan.

* * *

><p><em>Katakanlah aku memiliki banyak hal untuk dipikirkan<em>

—_terlalu banyak dipikirkan._

_Katakanlah aku pikiran yang terlalu dalam_

—_terlalu dalam memikirkan._

_Sayang, aku hanya ingin bangkit dengan kakiku sendiri_

_Sayang, tanganku tidak sedang mengadah di bawah tangan-tangan yang lain,_

_Tanganku bebas demi meraihmu,_

_Tanganku bebas_

—_jadi aku bebas mencapai bahumu dan menyejajarkan langkah kita_

_Lagi pula masih banyak ruang antara langit dan bumi_

—_dibanding di bawah tangan-tangan itu, aku bisa mengadah di bawah kuasa-Nya._

_Aku tahu kau mengerti_

* * *

><p>Suara biola perlahan-lahan bagaikan berubah menjadi nina bobo. Masih terbuka—aku masih setengah membuka kelopak mataku. Namun semua hampir kabur, aku tidak yakin apakah lima belas menit lagi aku akan berakhir dengan posisi terbaring—lihat saja.<p>

Bunyi-bunyian yang dihasilkan alat tulis Ggio nyaris tidak terdengar, tapi aku masih jelas mendengar suaranya ketika berpuisi. _Eh—dia berpuisi—?_

_**Hij wendt de blik van't donker oog**_

_**Een start naar't westen heen'**_

_**En toont u, daar de rondom ziet**_

_**Slecht water, water, in't verschiet**_

_**En zee, en zee alleen**_

—_apa?_

"Apa?"

Apa barusan aku meneriakkan kalimat dalam benakku keras-keras? Seperti itu kelihatannya.

"A-aku pernah belajar bahasa Belanda, kau juga 'kan? Ada apa dengan itu?" Ggio mengedikkan bahunya, "barusan tadi itu mengagetkan, apa ini pertama kalinya kau berteriak sejak tangisanmu ketika lahir? Aku bahkan ragu kau berteriak menangis waktu dilahirkan saking wajahmu tanpa ekspresi."

"Bukan itu," aku berdalih—sambil sayup-sayup mendengar "tuh dia kembali tanpa ekspresi" dari Ggio—kemudian bangkit dari dudukku. "Tadi itu kau membaca apa?"

"Itu, 'En Zee En Zee Alleen' milik Max Havelaar, puisi lama," jawab Ggio.

Suara biola masih mengalun dengan lambat. Sambil berulang-ulang mengulangi puisi itu dalam hati, lagi-lagi aku teringat dengan Hime—lagi-lagi teringat amplop coklat berisikan beberapa lembar uang di tasku.

Tidak Hime, tidak pula ada seorangpun pernah memintaku bekerja paruh waktu di kedai kopi di sudut kota. Tapi aku tidak salah 'kan menabung untuk sesuatu yang berharga?

"Ulqui?" Ggio memanggil.

"Hmm," jawabku singkat.

"Ada apa denganmu—maksudku, ada apa denganmu dan puisi tadi?" Ggio bertanya, sambil memutar-mutar pensilnya di udara.

"Tidak apa," aku menjawab singkat, "hanya saja tidak asing dengan salah satu baitnya," aku menambahkan. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Ggio menangguk.

"Aku tidur dulu. Kau bereskan mejamu dulu," kataku sambil berlalu ke kamarku.

* * *

><p><em>Sayang, aku tidak bersalah 'kan menunggu-nunggu hari esok?<em>

_Hari ketika aku melihat wajahmu lagi_

_Sayang, aku tidak bersalah 'kan menerka-nerka mimpiku?_

_Barangkali aku tak perlu menunggu fajar terbit untuk bertemu denganmu,_

_Bahkan ketika kelopak mata tak terbuka,_

_K__utemukan kau di balik pelupuk mata_

* * *

><p>Pantas saja aku tidak asing dengan salah satu bait puisi semalam.<p>

Kutatap terus menerus lukisan di hadapanku tanpa emosi. Tempat duduk yang sedang kutempati di dalam kelas begitu lurus dengan lukisan ini. Di sudut bawah bingkainya tertulis judul '_**Slecht water in't verschiet**_'—persis dengan baris ke empat potongan puisi itu.

Aku mengambil secarik kertas kosong dari dalam tas, kemudian mulai menulis potongan puisi berbahasa Belanda itu berdasarkan memoriku. Sesekali kupandangi lukisan bergaya romantik itu—sebuah kapal yang sedang berlayar di tengah lautan. Dari sudut ke sudut, biru—langit biru, warna air di mana-mana.

"_Nani,_ Ulqui-_kun_? Itu lagu yang kau buat ya?" Suara seorang gadis menginterupsi. Orihime, dia sedang di sampingku.

" Bukan," aku menggeleng, tetap terpaku pada kertas.

Samar-samar kudengar bunyi 'eh' dari mulutnya.

"Aku ingin, suatu hari nanti dapat mengunjungi negeri Belanda, lalu aku akan merasakan salju pertamaku disana…," ucapku.

Hening menyelimuti selepas itu. Aku masih berkutat pada alat tulis dan kertasku. Salju ... air ... Belanda ... akhir-akhir kata-kata itu sibuk berputar-putar di benakku. Apakah dengan mengucapkan kata-kata barusan membuat Hime berharap lebih? Apakah dengan mengutarakan keinginan tadi membuat Hime menangkap arti lain? Entahlah.

"Nanti, ketika kita telah menemukan cinta terakhir sekaligus cinta sejati kita kelak. Aku ingin membiarkan kisah tentang kita… tetap tersimpan di sudut terdalam hati." Kata-kataku membuyarkan lamunan Hime.

Aku masih menatap lukisan bergaya romantik di hadapanku tanpa emosi, kala Hime tertawa renyah, "hahahaha … lupakan sajalah. Aku yakin, kita pasti akan dapat bersama-sama kesana, iya kan Ulqui-_kun_?"

* * *

><p>Aku memilih tak menjawab.<p>

_Bencilah aku yang tak dapat memegang janji_

—_kuterima itu._

_Bencilah aku yang tak dapat membawa mimpimu_

—_kuterima itu._

_Bencilah aku dengan beribu alasan di dunia ini_

—_kuterima itu!_

_Tapi jangan pernah membenciku karena meragukan perasaanku_

—_aku akan membenci diriku lebih dari yang kau bisa ..._

* * *

><p>Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, bulan berganti bulan. Hubunganku dengan Hime terus berjalan. Begitu juga rutinitasku yang kini menjadi kebiasaan. Bahkan terpaksa aku mengaku pada Ggio—aku susah mengenyahkan pertanyaan "mengapa pulang malam?" atau "mengapa terlambat sekali? Kau dari mana?" darinya—bahwa aku bekerja di kafe di pinggiran kota yang jauh dari rumah maupun universitas. Semakin sedikit orang yang kukenal di sana, semakin sedikit kesempatan Hime untuk menemukanku, semakin besar kemungkinan rahasia ini terus tertutup, lebih baik.<p>

Sebulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan... hampir satu tahun aku bekerja sampingan. Aku ingin 'pensiun' dari kafe. Tabunganku sudah cukup banyak—ditambah dengan uang saku kiriman dari ayah dan ibu.

Hari ini udara bertiup agak kencang. Tidak apa, walau perasaanku tak enak, kupaksakan diri untuk datang di _shift _sore naik bis. Aku sudah merencanakan hari ini sebagai hari terakhirku bekerja di kafe itu, lagi pula, sekalian untuk mengambil pesangonku. Aku juga sudah membicarakannya dengan bosku sejak satu bulan yang lalu.

Di bis, perjalanan terasa begitu panjang. Bukan karena membosankan dan sepi—aku sudah biasa menikmati kesepian itu sendiri—mungkin aku agak lelah hari ini, jadi aku memutuskan berkutat dengan pikiranku saja.

Aku sudah tidak perlu memikirkan uang, karena begitu uang pesangon ada di tanganku, aku bisa saja langsung terbang ke Belanda. Ah—aku tidak pernah bilang pada Hime bahwa aku akan pergi bersamanya ke Belanda. Aku juga belum bilang pada orang tuaku maupun Hime. Sepertinya aku melupakan banyak hal.

Kalau begitu aku masih harus menunggu lagi. Aku tidak masalah jika hanya menunggu, hanya saja apakah sempat aku membawa Hime ke sana?

Salju bisa mencair, musim dingin bisa berganti, umur seseorang pun bisa habis—apa aku bisa membawa Hime tepat pada waktunya? Entahlah.

Aku sampai pada sebuah halte, kemudian aku turun. Tidak jauh berjalan, terlihatlah pintu kafe yang berneon hijau. Itulah tempatku bekerja.

_Cring!_

"Ulquiorra, kau sudah datang? Ayo cepat bantu di dapur, kafe sedang ramai!"

Aku mendengar suara bosku, seketika setelah aku baru selangkah masuk ke dalam kafe. Aku hanya mengangguk, meletakkan tasku dan memakai celemekku.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas tepat. Waktu _shift_-ku sudah habis. Aku melepas celemekku, kemudian menggantungnya di gantungan dekat loker, kemudian aku mengambil tasku.

Aku berjalan ke luar, kemudian bertemu dengan bosku yang berdiri di dekat pintu dapur.

"Bos, boleh saya minta waktunya?" kataku. Bos mengangguk, kemudian mengajakku masuk ke ruangannya.

Ia menutup pintu ruangannya, kemudian duduk di kursi di balik mejanya, begitu pula aku di sisi meja yang berlawanan.

"Jadi hari ini hari terakhirmu ya?" Bos membuka pembicaraan.

Aku mengangguk, "sesuai dengan yang sudah saya rencanakan."

Aku mendengar bos menghela nafas, kemudian mengedikkan bahunya. "Baiklah, kau sudah bekerja dengan rajin dan baik selama ini. Semoga karirmu lebih baik selepas ini," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan amplop dari balik lacinya, kemudian meletakkannya di hadapanku.

"Terima kasih," kataku sambil menerima amplop itu. Setelah itu aku mohon diri—aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang, tidak sabar ingin memberi tahu Ggio, tidak sabar ingin mengabarkan pada Hime, tidak sabar untuk banyak hal.

_Cring!_

Aku keluar dari kafe yang masih ramai. Aku berjalan agak cepat menembus kegelapan malam menuju halte bis untuk bis yang selanjutnya.

Langkahku bagai _cressendo-decressendo_—makin lama makin cepat, cepat, cepat ... hingga akhirnya kembali melambat dan kemudian berhenti di halte bis—napasku sedikit terengah, tapi aku memilih berdiri, lagi pula kukira tidak lama lagi bisnya datang.

Aku berdiri di sebelah tiang lampu jalan. Aku kemudian menyapu pandanganku pada jalanan sepi. Pandanganku berhenti pada satu titik, di mana aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan seberang jalan. Dalam kegelapan masih terlihat, dalam keremangan masih jelas. Aku mengenal siapa itu.

"Hime?" Aku memanggilnya dingin. Aku kaku, sama sekali tidak menduga akan bertemu dengannya malam ini. Haruskah dikatakan sekarang? Kukira aku bisa menghubunginya entah itu lewat telepon atau _e-mail_, paling tidak aku tidak perlu melihat wajahnya—entah itu hampir menangis kesenangan atau wajah ceria bersemangatnya—bahkan jika ia pingsan di tempat, pun aku tak perlu menopang tubuhnya.

"Ulqui_-kun_? Aku baru pulang dari rumah sepupuku di daerah sini. Mengapa Ulqui_-kun _ada di sini?" balas Hime, namun aku tak mendengarnya terlalu seksama.

Apakah harus sekarang? Apakah harus ditunda? Apakah aku masih punya kesempatan? Apa aku masih punya waktu untuk diulur? Padahal begitu dekat ... padahal begitu mudah.

Wajahku masih kaku, dingin—apa aku punya alasan untuk menunjukkan mimik wajahku? Tidak, lebih baik begini saja—sedangkan Hime di seberang jalan masih terdiam menunggu jawabanku.

Boleh kukatakan , selepas itu rasanya semuanya dalam gerak lambat.

"Ke Belanda!"

Hime mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ulqui_-kun_, suaramu tidak jelas! Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Kau ke Belanda ... denganku!"

_Toot toot!_

Selanjutnya sebuah klakson bis yang melaju kencang terdengar membahana di telingaku. Aku tak dapat mendengar atau bahkan melihat Hime. Apa kalimatku sampai kepadanya? Apa ia sedang memikirkannya sekarang?

Selepas bis itu lewat, mata hijau zamrudku menatapnya hampa, namun penuh tanda tanya. "Orihime Inoue!" Hime melebarkan matanya—bola matanya menjawabku, seolah ia berbicara bahwa kalimatku tadi sudah sampai pada Hime. Aku tak tersenyum, tidak pula terharu, juga tetap tidak merubah mimik wajahku dari awal, namun aku tidak salah untuk merasa bahagia, bukan?

_Tep, tep, tep ..._.

Aku menyebrang, aku sungguh ingin meraihnya. Aku hendak memastikan hatiku kalau aku tidak terlambat—sesederhana itu.

"Jangan!"

Benar 'kan Hime?

"Ulqui_-kun_, jangan!"

_Brrmm, brrm! Brukk!_

Berikutnya hanya suara teriakan, debuman keras, dan suara mesin menggema di telingaku. Sakit ... tubuhku terpental ke sisi jalan. Sakit ...

"Hei kau menabrak seseorang!"

"Ayolah kita pulang ... ayo atau kau yang kuseret duluan! Aku ingin menikmati surga dunia!"

Kudengar suara dua orang lelaki yang terdengar mabuk, kemudian lagi-lagi suara mesin. Ah, mereka melarikan diri ke tempat yang jauh. Pengecut.

"Ulqui_-kun_! Ulqui_-kun_!" Hime memanggil namaku berkali-kali.

Kuharap aku bisa tersenyum, atau minimal menunjukkan wajah peduliku padanya. Sekali saja. Namun susah ...

Sekitarku menjadi riuh. Ada apa ini? Apa tubuhku terlihat sebegitu parahnya 'kah? Mengapa ramai sekali?

"Ulqui-_kun_!" Hime memekikkan namaku lagi.

Selagi masih dapat memandang wajahnya ... selagi masih dapat merasakan kehadirannya ... boleh aku memastikannya sekali lagi?

"Aku tidak terlambat, bukan?"

Hime menggeleng. Oh tidak, selain itu ia juga menangis. Tidak apa, kuharap air matanya segera kering ... dengan kisah cinta sejati dan terakhirnya.

"Ulqui-_kun_!"

Pernah aku membaca, tubuh manusia akan menghasilkan _ketamine_—sejenis morfin—ketika hendak meninggal sehingga sempat merasa bahagia. Apa benar perasaan bahagia seperti ini? Kemudian kusebut nama-Nya, lalu yang dapat kulihat dan kurasakan selanjutnya adalah ... gelap?

* * *

><p><em>Dibawah langit melengkung luas<em>

_Dialihkannya pandang dari mat__a yang legam_

_Dan ia memandang ke arah barat_

_Kemanapun anda memandang_

_Hanya air, air semata_

* * *

><p>Beberapa tahun kemudian ...<p>

Seorang wanita berambut oranye keluar dari sebuah kompleks pemakaman. Laki-laki berkacamata, yang rupanya menunggui wanita itu sedari tadi dari luar pemakaman, beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk mendekat pada wanita itu.

"Sudah selesai, Hime?" Uryuu, lelaki itu, bertanya.

Hime tersenyum simpul. "Sudah," ia menjawab.

Sambil berjalan, Uryuu melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan dalam percakapan kecil mereka. "Tadi apa saja yang _kalian _bicarakan?"

"Aku bilang aku sudah menjadi pemain biola yang hebat sekarang," Hime tertawa kecil, "aku akan merasakan salju pertamaku di Belanda dengan orang yang kusayangi," lanjutnya.

"Salju pertama?" Uryuu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ulqui-_kun_ hampir mengajakku pergi ke Belanda untuk salju Belanda pertama yang sama-sama pernah menjadi impian kami. Ah, aku ingat. Ggio, adik Ulqui, bercerita bahwa ia menabung uang saku kiriman orang tuanya untuk pergi ke mari. Bahkan bekerja sampingan di kedai kopi juga. Tapi memang takdir berkata lain, apa boleh buat," kata Hime lantas menangkat bahunya.

"Tapi Ulqui_-kun_ juga pernah bilang, suatu hari ia dan aku harus menikmati salju Belanda pertama dengan cinta terakhir sekaligus cinta sejati kami," mata Hime menerawang ke masa lalunya, samar-samar air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "Ulqui-_kun_ bilang kisah kami berdua hanya memiliki tempat ... di sudut hati yang terdalam. Apa dia membenciku? Kalau pun begitu, aku lebih membenci diriku yang meragukan perasaan Ulqui_-kun_."

Hime membersit matanya, "ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak berbicara dengan batu nisan tadi," Hime menggeleng kecil lantas tertawa pelan, "aku ingin berbicara dengan Ulqui_-kun_, jadi kubayangkan saja aku sedang di hadapannya," ia tertawa kecil.

Hime mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan suaminya. "Maaf aku membicarakan lelaki yang sudah—"

"Tidak apa," Uryuu menyela. "Tidak apa ... aku tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, namun suara langkah mereka yang selaras tidak berhenti layaknya waktu yang terus berputar. Mereka sadar sebentar lagi malam akan menjemput.

Tinggal satu persimpangan sampai mereka berdua sampai di penginapan mereka. Sambil gelisah menunggu lampu penyebrangan berubah warna menjadi hijau, Hime mengeratkan syalnya. Udara musim dingin sudah terasa, namun di mana saljunya?

Ia alihkan pandangannya pada suaminya yang sedang menunduk menatap jalan. Dari sudut ini, jelas wajah Uryuu ditempa cahaya yang minim. Mata birunya samar terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Biru tuanya berubah menjadi ... hitam?

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh hidung Hime ketika sedang terpaku, kemudian _sesuatu_ itu mencair meninggalkan jejak air di hidung Hime. Hime tersenyum lebar, kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak peduli pada lampu penyebrangan yang sudah berwarna hijau, tidak peduli pada penyebrang jalan yang berlalu-lalang.

Butiran salju berjatuhan ringan, kemudian ketika menyentuh berhenti menyentuh benda, itu terserah mereka untuk tetap menjadi kristal ... atau mencair menjadi air.

Hime menatap mata Uryuu dalam. Senyumnya tak dapat diartikan, naman begitu nampak betapa ia sedang bahagia.

"Salju pertama?" Uryuu menebak.

Hime mengangguk pelan, "ke mana pun Anda memandang, hanya ada air, air semata ..."

* * *

><p><em>Sayang, buka matamu,<em>

_kemudian tengoklah ke barat dan ke timur._

_Air di mana-mana_

_—bening, mengalir sampai jauh._

_Sekarang tengoklah ke sini._

_Ketika kau bertanya "di mana telaga itu?"_

_Kujawab;_

_"Ada di soket matamu. Telaga itu ada di matamu."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Selesai<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>BGM: Ken Hirai – Canvas<em>

**(Lewati bagian ini kalau terlalu panjang. Anda sudah diperingatkan).**

Kalau slogan 'Alunan Salju' itu "mengalunkan harmoni, mengukuhkan mimpi" slogan fanfiksi ini "air di mana-mana, awas banjir"#salah #justkid.

Pertama, mengapa saya memutuskan untuk membuat dedikasi untuk Kak Yori? Karena seingat saya dulu waktu saya masih bau kencur di FBI, Kak Yori itu salah satu penulis yang banyak saya baca karyanya. Barangkali saya tidak ingat semua jalan cerita karya Kak Yori yang pernah saya baca—salah satu faktornya itu sudah lumayan lama dan ingatan saya tidak se-_wow_ itu, tapi yang paling saya sukai dan banyak ingat itu 'Married Without Love' dan 'Alunan Salju'. Apalagi puisi karya Max Havelaar yang bikin saya serasa mau _fangirling _NetherNesia waktu itu (oke, OOT, salah fandom). Selain itu saya juga suka prinsip 'hak veto author' yang saya temukan di profil Kak Yori untuk tidak memermasalahkan—atau dalam tingkat ekstrem dengan tidak membaca (terutama untuk _pairing_)—konflik, konten cerita, dan segala hal yang ditemukan di dalamnya. Saya pikir di balik semua itu intinya satu, supaya tidak timbul konflik di FFn apalagi FBI. Anda pikir saya sok tahu? _Yes_, Anda dapat empat jempol! :D

Walau tidak sempurna, saya puas dengan cerita ini (dan untuk judulnya ... maaf, itu terbaik dari yang bisa saya pikirkan sekarang). Semoga Kak Yori dan pembaca lain suka deh.

Btw saya lagi butuh asupan animanga romance (tapi romance yang ngena dan keren lho bukan yang lebay =_=), seperti 'Kimi ni Todoke'—yang pengisi suara karakter utamanya sama dengan Ulqui #uyeah :D—dll. #abaikan

Rekomendasi boleeh~

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Mohon kritik dan saran jika berkenan.


End file.
